


Hétszer...

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alsó!Cas, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Bottom!Cas, Csókok & ölelések, Dean és Cas azonos korúak, Dirty Talk, Durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak!, Ember!Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Rollercoaster, Felnőtt!Cas, Felnőtt!Dean, Felső!Dean, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel mindent helyrehoz, Gyerek!Cas, Gyerek!Dean, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Igaz szerelem, Igazi páros, Kicsit lassú kapcsolat építés, Később Top!Cas - Bottom!Dean utalás, Lelki társak, M/M, Marriage, Rimming, Részletes erotikus leírások, Serdülő!Cas, Serdülő!Dean, Soulmates, Szerelmes!Cas, True Love, True Mates, Vad szex, Vonzodó!Cas, Vonzodó!Dean, Vágyakozás, eljegyzés - házasság, ember!Dean, szerelmes!Dean, top!dean, Érzelmi hullámvasút, Éveken átívelő történet
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Destiel AU - amiben Castiel és Dean már négy évesen megismerik egymást, és többször, - éveken át ívelő történetben - tudhatjuk meg, hogy végül sok viszontagság után hogyan találnak egymásra, végleg. Azonban addig még lesz részük könnyben, és boldogságban, érzelmi hullám hegyekben - völgyekben váltakozva. Végül azonban egymáséi lesznek, s boldogan élnek együtt, családként.





	1. Az első találkozás

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönettel tartozom Khas Tharának, aki ötleteket adott, mikor elakadtam. Valamint Aninak, aki nagyon nagy segítségemre volt a történet folyamán, és ezt mondta:  
> "Olyan ez a sztori, mint ha a Sors egy ikerpár lenne, és az egyikük mindenáron szét akarja szedni a srácokat, a másik meg össze akarja hozni őket és így viaskodnak, "prank csatákat" vívnak egymás ellen, de a végén az előbbi megadja magát, mert van akiket az ég is egymásnak teremtett."

Vannak olyanok, akiket egy konkrét személyhez rendelt a Sors, de sosem találnak egymásra. Akadnak mások, akik bár egymásnak teremtettek, egyetlen találkozásukat nem akarják, vagy merik kihasználni. De léteznek szerencsések, hogy a Végzet nem nyugodhat bele, amiért nem találtak egymásra, és ezt a lehetőséget megkapják... még hozzá nem is egyszer.

*

Kellemes tavaszi nap volt, a hosszú, szőke hajú fiatalasszony lassan sétált a játszótér felé élénk, nem egészen öt éves, zöld szemű kisfiával, aki belekapaszkodott a kezébe. Odaérve fáradtan leült az egyik padra - kezét domborodó pocakjára simította -, és azt mondta a fiának.

\- Dean, édesem, menj játszani.  
\- Vihetem az új matchboxomat?  
\- Persze, szívem, csak el ne veszítsd.  
\- Tudom, anya. Úgy fogok rá vigyázni, ahogyan rám az angyalok - felelte nagy komolyan, csillogó, mohazöld szemeit anyjára függesztve.

Mary rámosolygott és megcsókolta a homlokát, mire a kisgyerek viszonzásul megsimogatta az anyja nagy pocakját.  
\- De jól leszel, amíg én játszom?  
\- Szeretlek, kicsim. Sose változz meg! ... Menj szépen játszani, nem lesz semmi baj.

*

A sötét hajú fiúcska a többiektől teljesen elkülönült. Egy virágzó bokor mellett üldögélt egy játék padon, és teljesen a növény tanulmányozásába mélyedt bele. Dean nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy miért, de megbűvölve bámulta. Aztán összeszedte minden bátorságát, és odament hozzá.

\- Szia! Én Dean vagyok. Mit csinálsz itt?  
A fiú mintha álomból ébredne: nézett rá lehetetlen kék, tágra nyílt szemeivel, s felkelt a padról.  
\- Helló, Dean! - válaszolta - A nevem Castiel, és a méhecskéket bámulom.  
\- Cas...tiel? Furcsa a neved, de tetszik, Cas.  
\- Egy angyalról neveztek el.  
\- Nahát! Tényleg? Anya is mindig azt mondja, hogy az angyalok vigyáznak rám.  
\- Mert ez így van - közölte a kék szemű fiú komoly tekintettel, majd az apró rovarokra összpontosítva, hangjában izgatottsággal tette hozzá - Nézd csak! Most söpri bele a virágport a lábán lévő kosárkákba!  
Dean egy darabig figyelte a méheket, de később azon vette észre magát, hogy a különös fiút bámulja. Biztonságban érezte vele magát, és nyugodtnak. Egy olyan buborékban, ami megvédi mindentől, és mindenkitől. 

Visszafordította fejét a szorgoskodó rovarokhoz, miközben az egyik kezét a másik fiúéba kulcsolta. Majd egy idő múlva megkérdezte:

\- Megnézed a matchboxom? Gyere, játsszunk vele! Szívesen kölcsön adom.  
\- Köszi, Dean, kedves tőled - válaszolt végre mosolyogva, és a zöld szemű kisfiú ettől olyan boldognak érezte magát, mint amikor a kedvenc pitéjét pakolják elé. Majd nagy elánnal magyarázni kezdett a modell kocsiról, miközben átnyújtotta azt. Mikor pedig később az anyja kiáltott neki, hogy indulnának, olyan nagyon nehezére akadt az elmenetel. Ki tudja miért, de egy gyors puszit nyomott a másik fiú homlokára, majd azt mondta:  
\- Legyen a tied a matchbox, de vigyázz rá! Ez egy '67-es Chevy Impala modellje. Ha felnövök, lesz egy ilyen autóm! 

Castiel a mellkasához szorította az autót, és tágra nyílt szemeiben annyi - az elválás miatti - fájdalom ült, hogy Dean úgy érezte magát, mint amikor a TV-ben látott filmben, az általa megkedvelt bolondos kiskutyát elütötték.

***


	2. A második találkozás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az első találkozásuk óta el telt hét év, de mint kiderül egyikük sem felejtette el a másikat.

Hét évvel később, egy nyári sátor táborban:

Dean remekül érezte magát, annak ellenére, hogy eredetileg nem akart eljönni ide nyaralni. De a tesója, Sammy, aki már betöltötte a nyolcat, kérlelte, hogy menjen el, ő teljesen jól lesz a napközis táborában, és ha hazajön, kölcsönösen mesélni fognak egymásnak vicces történeteket.

A napok vidáman teltek, csónakáztak a tavon, a közeli erdőben - ahol táboroztak - vadlesre másztak fel, és fényképezték az arra elhaladó állatokat, vagy szám háborúztak, ha rosszabb volt az idő: társasoztak, kártyáztak, szóval mindig akadt valami érdekes program. Ma este különösen izgatottak voltak, hiszen tábortüzet gyújtottak, szalonnát sütöttek, s aztán az egyik fiú belekezdett egy rémtörténetbe, ezek után pedig láncszerűen haladt a mesélés sora. 

Így kacagtak, és rémüldöztek - meg közben ették a sült szalonnát kenyérrel -, amikor Deanre rájött a pisilhetnék. Gondolta: gyorsan beszalad a fák közé, de arra nem számított, hogy az egyik lány követni fogja, s így beljebb ment, mint tervezte.

Már épp befejezte a dolgát, amikor zajt hallott. Először azt hitte, az a tapadós Becky talált rá, de rá kellett jönnie, ez nem olyan zaj volt. Rémülten lapult az egyik fának. Aztán hirtelen el kezdett rohanni, ő azt hitte a tábor felé, de kis idő múlva rádöbbent: ez mégsem lehetséges, hiszen már ennyi idő alatt, oda kellett volna érnie. Ha pedig ez nem lett volna elég, szakadni kezdett az eső.

Egy pillanatra megállt, de zajokból úgy ítélte meg, mintha valami törtetne felé, átgázolva a kisebb bokrokon, ezért ijedten futott tovább.

Esztelen futása közben két kéz rántotta magához, és befogta a száját, hogy ne sikíthasson.  
\- Hé, hé, nyugi! Biztonságos helyre viszlek! - hallotta a hozzá hasonló korú, és az öleléséből ítélve, azonos magasságú fiú suttogó hangját - De ha elveszem a kezem, ne kiálts, különben megtalál.

Dean erősen lihegett a futása miatt, amúgy sem tudott volna megszólalni. Végül mégis egy nyöszörgő hang hagyta el a torkát:  
\- Ki?  
\- Hát a Yeoleni.  
\- Micsoda?  
\- Most ne mozdulj! Nem lát jól. Ha csöndben maradunk elmegy... - lehelte a fülébe a szavakat, s kezével újra eltakarta a száját.

Egy fának szorulva álltak mindketten dermedten, és lélegzet visszafojtva, várva, hogy az a valami odébb álljon. Dean nem tudta megállítani a testének reszketését. Mostanra már mindketten bőrig áztak, és a hideg eső, meg a félelem megtette hatását. Óráknak tűnt az a pár perc, amíg az a szőrös valami - ami nem lehetett medve, de éppen ember sem - megunta a keresgélést, és végre elment. Még egy kicsit vártak a biztonság kedvéért, aztán lazítottak a testtartásukon, és a másik srác végre elvette a kezét a szájáról, de mindjárt magával is húzta. 

\- Gyere! Elviszlek a búvóhelyemre!  
Dean pedig más választása nem lévén követte. Az agya automatára kapcsolt. Bízott a fiúban, hiszen most mentette meg az életét. Utólag fogalma sem volt: merre mentek, és meddig tartott az út, de most már ott voltak. Nem vette volna észre, hogy egy barlang keskeny nyílása előtt állnak, mert a bejáratot takarta néhány hamis ciprusra hasonlító bokor, de ezeket megkerülve, ott voltak bent, a fiú által említett búvóhelyen. Belépve egy nagyobb elemlámpát kapcsolt fel, ami ott talált a többi holmi között, és egy szinte, a teljes nyílást elfedő takarót akasztott a helyére.

\- Vesd le a ruháid, mielőtt megfagysz. Én is ezt teszem, csak gyújtok tüzet - fordult a másik, reszkető, és tanácstalan fiú felé.  
\- Vegyem le a ruháim? Jó, de hova rakjam?  
\- Várj. Teregesd csak ide. - válaszolta a srác, és néhány négyzetes fapolc szerűségre mutatott. Gyorsan megtalálta a tűzgyújtás kellékeit is, elvégre ez az ő búvóhelye.  
Hamarosan lobogott a tűz, mely köré jókora kövek voltak rakva, így egy szabályos tűzhelyet alkotva. Ha a tűz kialszik, a köré rakott kisebb sziklák még sokáig tartották a meleget. Most, hogy már kicsit több fény volt, alaposabban szemügyre vehette megmentőjét. Valamiért nagyon ismerősnek tűnt. Látta már valahol ezeket a irreálisan, de mégis gyönyörűen szép kék szemeket. Az agya mélyéről egy emlék kúszott elő, egy hasonlóan tágra nyílt kék szemű kisfiúról. 

\- Cas! Istenem, te Cas vagy! - gyúlt benne a felismerés szikrája.  
\- Helló, Dean! Örülök, hogy újra látlak! - felelte a kócos, sötét hajú srác, és számára is átnyújtott egy bolyhos törülközőt, majd önkéntelen magyarázni kezdett, mialatt ő is alaposan végig törölte a testét.  
\- Számtalanszor eláztam, ezért tartok itt is törülközőket. Dörzsöld át magad vele. Én addig elkészítem a fekhelyünket. 

És Dean legnagyobb ámulatára úgyis tett.  
Leterített egy jókora - és a szokásosnál vastagabb - polyfoamot, majd előhúzott a barlang mélyéből egy láthatóan kétszemélyes hálózsákot. 

\- Szeretem a kényelmet - magyarázta a ki nem mondott kérdésre a szája körül felsejlő mosollyal - Remélem nem zavar, hogy ruhátlan kell aludnunk?  
\- N... Neeem. Szoktam ruha nélkül aludni - felelte zavartan.  
Cas ráemelte az átható kék szemeit, és ábrándosan nézte pár percig, majd széles mosoly költözött az arcára.  
\- Jó. Akkor gyere, és bújj be mellém.  
Mikor látta, hogy a másik fiú habozik, hozzá tette:  
\- Ugyan már! Szükség törvényt bont... nem fogom elmondani senkinek... ha a tűz kialszik, eléggé hideg lesz, és nincs másik hálózsákom.

Dean nem hezitált tovább, hanem ő is bekúszott a hálózsákba. Mikor a másik fiú magához ölelte szemből, csak egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallatott, átölelte ő is, és fejét a másik srác nyak - váll találkozásához hajtotta. Cas a kézközelbe helyezett elemlámpát lekapcsolta. Csak a tűz lobogott lágy fénnyel. 

\- Még mindig meg van ám az Impala, amit akkor adtál. Tényleg nagyon vigyáztam rá.  
\- Ennek nagyon örülök, mert ez azt jelenti, hogy nemcsak számomra fontos.  
Egy darabig hallgattak, és Cas már azt hitte elaludt a másik fiú, de rekedt suttogással megszólalt:  
\- Mi a fene volt, ami üldözött?  
\- A Yeoleni? Egyesek azt mondják, csak legenda... de mindig felbukkan, ha rémtörténeteket mesélnek a közelben. Ti is ezt csináltátok, nem?  
\- Ez valami szellem?  
\- Igen, olyasmi.  
\- És mi hatásos ellene?  
\- Távol tartja a só... és a szeretet. A negatív dolgok vonzzák.  
\- Akkor itt nem talál ránk.  
\- Egészen biztos, hogy nem. A bejáratot eltakaró pokróc sós vízzel van impregnálva. 

Halkan beszélgettek még más dolgokról is. Dean többet beszélt, mint bárkinek az életében. Mindent elmondott. A lelki fájdalmait, és kínjait, a bizonytalanságát. Cas pedig nyugtató köröket simított a hátára, apró vigasztaló puszikat adott a vállára, és valahogy ezt Dean olyan helyén valónak érezte.  
Nem kellett megjátszania sem a keménykedő nagymenőt, sem a népszerű srácot. Itt egyszerűen csak önmaga lehetett. Álomba sírta magát Cas dédelgetése mellett. 

\---

Reggel nagy nyugalommal a szívében ébredt, és azonnal hálótársát kereste, de nem volt sehol. S ezen a tényen a két müzli szelet, meg a palackos ásványvíz sem tudott javítani. Talált egy levelet.

"Ne haragudj, Dean! Nem maradhattam Veled - bárcsak megtehetném -, mert én minden évben itt nyaralok nagyapáéknál, ám pont ma kell vissza utaznom a szüleimhez. Szerettem volna, ha kipihened magad, és amúgy is mélyen aludtál Mr. Álomszuszék. :) Ne aggódj, hogy nem találsz vissza a táborodba, mert megjelöltem az utadat visszafelé, kék szalagokkal. Ha azokat követed, haza találsz! Szeretettel ölel, legjobb barátod: Cas"

\- Haza... - dörmögte Dean - az én otthonom ott van, ahol Te vagy, Cas. 

Maga sem értette miért mondta ezt, majd letörölt egy könnycseppet a szeme sarkából.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Yeolenit én találtam ki. :) Ahogy azt is, hogy mi vonzza, és mivel lehet távol tartani. :D


	3. A harmadik találkozás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Újra eltelt négy év, mire egymásba botolnak, ám most már elég idősek hozzá, hogy a romantika is kialakuljon köztük. :)

Négy évvel később: 

Meg Morningstar érezte, hogy ütött az órája. Legalább is, ha ezt a két seggfejet nem tudja levakarni magáról: mindenképp. Könnyű esetnek indult, sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy így elfognak durvulni a dolgok.

Arra pedig végképp nem számított, hogy a pasas nemcsak hogy fizetni nem akar a szolgáltatásaiért, de még a haverját is belevonja a kis entyem - pentyemükbe. Ellenállt, ők pedig "meghálálták" ezt, sok szájfelrepesztő pofonnal. Az egyiküknek sikerült leszorítania, és a másik már épp rámászott, amikor váratlan - és szabályosan - a levegőbe emelkedett róla.  
Egy karcsú, izmos, jóképű, sötét hajú srác szedte le róla azt a mocsadékot, és alaposan ellátta a baját, annak ellenére, hogy a másik faszfej is a mocsok haverja segítségére sietett. Pillanatok alatt szétcsapott köztük, mint valami bosszú angyala. Aztán mikor menekülésre fogták a dolgot, az összevert Meghez lépett. 

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte.  
Bár a lány ajka felrepedt, és a szája is kissé bedagadt, de nem tudta megállni, hogy ne gúnyolódjon.  
\- Istenem! Prímán! Nem látod? Utálom mikor az ember tényleg, láthatóan szarul van, és úgyis néz ki, de mi az első kérdés? "Jól vagy?" Szent ég! Nem, nem vagyok jól!  
\- Rendben! Még sokk alatt állsz! Akár meg is ölhettek volna!  
\- Tényleg zsenikém? Erre meg hogy jöttél rá?

Hallgattak, mialatt a - mint kiderült, áthatóan kék szemekkel rendelkező - srác ellátta az összes sebét, és megnézte: nincs-e törése, vagy ficama. Zúzódásai voltak rendesen.  
Meg közben gondolkodott, hogy nem volt szép, amiért az őt megmentő fiút állandóan támadja.

\- Ne haragudj... nem akartam tapló lenni.  
\- Semmi baj! - ragyogott fel a szép mosoly az arcon, ami még vonzóbbá tette - Ez teljesen normális ilyenkor. A nevem: Castiel. Castiel Novak.  
\- Castiel? Ha már egy angyalról neveznek el, akkor adhatták volna egy híresebbét is. - villant fel a lány arcán egy mosolyszerűség, amit eltorzított a fájdalom - Nem baj. Én Clarencenek foglak hívni.  
\- Kevesen tudják a nevem eredetét... és a tied?

Habozott. Első számú szabály: sose mondd meg az igazi neved. De fiú nem kuncsaft, és most mentette meg az életét. Halkan válaszolt.

\- Megan Morningstar... de ez nem az igazi vezeték nevem. Masters. Meg Mastersnek hívnak.

*

Deannek boldognak kellett volna éreznie magát Lisával - a csapata legszebb pom-pom lányával, s ő mint az iskolája ígéretes football hátvédje -, de nem volt az. Valami hiányzott az életéből. Pontosabban: valaki. Nem tudta elfelejteni azt a nyarat, amikor rémtörténeteket meséltek, s aztán üldözte őt a Yeoleni... Rengetegszer gondolt Casre.  
Pedig még a teljes nevét sem tudta. Sohasem érezte azt a biztonságot, és azt a megkönnyebbülést, amikor kiöntötte a szívét annak a "kibaszott" kék szemű fiúnak. Számtalanszor álmodott róla. Álmai, hol rémesek, hol meg túl szexisek voltak. De még a rémálmaiban is, Cas mindig a megmentőjeként szerepelt. Kiragadta őt a szörnyek közül, szálltak, fent a magasban - Dean nem mert még álmában sem lenézni - aztán megérkeztek egy hatalmas fa ágára, egy fészekbe, ami ki volt párnázva pihe-puha tollakkal, s nagyobb volt az egész, mint egy jókora baldachinos ágy, és aztán előbb csak egymáshoz bújtak, majd csókolóztak, végül pedig szenvedélyesen szeretkeztek. 

Dean pedig álló farokkal ébredt, amit aztán nem győzött rendbe hozni a reggeli zuhanyzása alatt.  
Lisának régóta udvarolt - legalább is a legtöbb tizenhat éves fiúhoz képest - és bár már eljutottak a csókig, sőt pettingeltek rendesen, de szex az nem volt köztük. Dean mindig azt mondta: "A csajom vagy, és senkinek semmi köze hozzá, hogy hányszor dugtunk! Ha valaki kérdezi, mondd csak nyugodtan, hogy voltunk már együtt jó párszor. Úgysem fogják az igazat tudni! Nekem fontos az, hogy felkészüljünk rá mind a ketten."  
Lisa hitt neki, amúgy pedig ez az állapot számára ugyanolyan előnyös volt, mintha naponta "halálra kefélték" volna egymást. Így ő lehetett az iskola legmenőbb csaja, a focisták legjóképűbb hátvédjével, és egyben csapatkapitányával, az ígéretes pár, a leendő bálkirály, bálkirálynő. 

Nem rontotta a renoméját Deannek az sem, hogy a legjobb barátja egy lány, Charlie volt. Ő egyszerűen olyan, mint a meg nem született kishúguk, s a zöld szemű srác rajongott érte. Lisát zavarhatta volna e tény, de mindenki tudta a suliban: Charlie a saját térfelén játszik, s a legjobb kebelbarátnője, a kissé mogorva, hosszú szőke hajú kemény csaj: Jo Harvelle. 

Charlie mindent tudott Deanről, és esze ágában sem volt felvilágosítani eme tényről egyikük barátnőjét sem. Ami titkot rábízott a jóképű hátvéd, az a legjobb helyen lehetett.  
\- Meddig hitegeted még Lisat? - érdeklődött tőle egy nap.  
\- Ne izélj velem, Charlie! Te könnyen beszélsz! Mindenki előtt felvállaltad, hogy a saját nemedhez vonzódsz, de én nem tehetem...  
\- Miért nem?  
\- Félek attól, hogy apa mit szólna hozzá... na és Sammy? Hogy nézhetne fel a bátyjára?  
\- Az öcséd szeret téged, sőt bálványoz. Nem hiszem, hogy pont az borítaná ki, hogy biszex vagy, vagy éppen a fiúk vonzanak. Ő mindennel együtt szeret. Önmagadért. Miért gondolod, hogy utálna, esetleg másképp nézne rád, ha megtudná?

Dean hallgatott. A vörös hajú barátnője pedig sejtette, hogy más is lehet a dolgok hátterében. Várta, hogy a jóképű, zöld szemű srác végre kinyögje a választ, amit eddig is sejtett.  
\- A nyilvánosságtól félsz. Lehet, hogy az apádtól is, de tartasz tőle, mi lesz, ha mindenki megtudja...  
\- Nézd, én nem vagyok még kész erre, oké? Addig ejtsük ezt a témát!  
\- Hát tőlem biztosan nem tudja meg senki, efelől nyugodt lehetsz - mosolygott rá a lány, ettől még fiatalabbnak látszott, mint egyébként.

*

Cas visszaemlékezett rá milyen volt, amikor először találkoztak: ő és Meg. Emlékezett hogyan szedte le róla a támadóit, aztán elvitte kórházba, hogy megnézesse nincs-e valami komoly sérülése, és habár a lány hálás volt a maga kissé csiszolatlan modorában, azért kezdték megkedvelni egymást. Nagyon jó barátokká váltak, és Cas mesélni kezdett neki Deanről. 

Megan hamar rájött, hogy barátja beleszeretett ebbe a fiúba - akiről olyan szenvedélyesen tudott mesélni, mint talán semmi másról -, és bár ő is közel állt ehhez, ekkor döbbent rá, hogy nem sok esélye van. Ám szerette Castielt annyira, hogy hozzásegítse ahhoz, hogy boldog lehessen. 

Picit furcsa kapcsolat alakult ki kettejük között, mert először a lány nem tudott a traumái miatt szeretni, de mire készen lett volna rá, megtudta, hogy akiért epekedne, annak másé a szíve. Tisztában volt a ténnyel, hogy Clarence - ahogy ő nevezte - udvariasságból, vagy jószívűségből vele maradna, de ez számára kevés.  
Együtt laktak, mint egy pár. Külső szemlélő számára úgy is tűnhetett, de igazából valami szimbiózisban éltek. Amíg nem kerül elő az igazi, egyetlen társ, addig a legjobb barátságban élhetnek. 

Megnek már ennél sokkalta kevesebbel is be kellett érnie, és Castielt esze ágában sem volt megbántani, sőt. Amiről pedig végképp senki sem tudott, ők ketten szexeltek is, és mégsem. Ez hogyan lehetséges? Hát először is: soha nem volt köztük, úgy nevezett "hagyományos" behatolás szex. Ellenben kézi munka, orál szex, és egy kis ujjazás ebbe simán belefért.

Leginkább sötétben csinálták, és miközben Meg végig csókolta előjáték gyanánt Cas testét, azt suttogta: "Most gondold azt, hogy Dean van veled!" 

A lánynak ez nem okozott különösebb problémát, azelőtt már furább dolgokat is kellett művelnie, ezt pedig azért tette, hogy boldoggá tegye azt, akit igazán szeret. Igazán szereti, de tudta, ha ott lesz az idő, el kell engednie, és erre azóta készült, mióta a barátja a legnagyobb rajongással kiejtette a száján Dean nevét.

***

A középsuliba - ahova mindannyian jártak, valamint Cas és Meg év közben csatlakozott - közeledett az egyik legnagyobb ünnepség: a Valentin Napi Bál. Izgatottan készülődtek az eseményre. A lányok találgatták, hogy melyik fiú kéri fel őket, hogy legyen a partnerük, s még a srácok is csapatokba verődve, vagy kettesével vonulva suttogtak arról, hogy kit vinnének magukkal. Ám voltak olyanok, akiket nem hozott lázba a közelgő parti. 

\- Cas, ne mááár, ez lenne az első bálod ebben a suliban, el kell jönnöd! Nem szabad kihagynod! Tudom, tudom, még ismeretlen mindenki, de hidd el, muszáj! - unszolta Meg a barátját - Bízz bennem. Felveszel egy öltönyt, megvillantod gyönyörű mosolyodat, belenéznek a kék szemedbe és mindenki el lesz olvadva, elvarázsolsz mindenkit... 

Ezen a sötét hajú srác végre elmosolyodott, de még nem volt meggyőzve.  
\- Pontosan tudod, hogy utálom az ilyen nagyszabású bulikat... sőt, ha bele gondolok, a kisebbeket is. Miért pont most tennék kivételt?  
\- Mert ha nem jössz, olyat teszek, hogy magam is megbánom! Tudod, hogy képes vagyok rá... bármire, úgyhogy ne kísérts!  
\- Jól van, rendben, engedek az erőszaknak, de ha nem érzem magam jól, akkor eljöhetek. Igaz?  
\- Esküszöm, így lesz, csak menjünk el együtt!

*

Dean hasonló álláspontot képviselt, mint Cas, még ha nem is tudott róla. Mostanában egyre nehezebben viselte el Lisát, aki valami miatt egyre többet akart volna tőle, míg ő erre nem volt hajlandó. De persze az fel sem merült benne, hogy ne vigye el Lizt a bálba, hiszen a lánytól mást sem hallott az utóbbi időben, mint hogy el kell jönnie, mert ők ketten lesznek a bál uralkodói. Így volt ez tavaly, és idén mért lenne másképp? Dean megígérte a lánynak, hogy ezt még végig csinálja vele, de aztán elválnak az útjaik. 

*

Mindenki remekül szórakozott, és már csak a végső finálé hiányzott, az a bizonyos bálkirály, és királynő megválasztása. Nem okozott túl nagy meglepetést, amikor Dean Winchestert, és Lisa Braedent hívták fel a színpadra. Megkapták a szokásos ceremónia mellett a koronáikat, integetve végig néztek a tömegen, s ekkor a zöld szemű fiú egy pillanatra elfelejtett lélegezni.

Egy ismerőst vélt felfedezni a tömegben. A tekintetük összefonódott, s abban az éveknek tűnő másodpercekben rajtuk kívül nem létezett senki. A sötét hajú srác olyan ámulattal szemlélte a színpadon álló koronás társát, mintha egy különleges műalkotás lett volna. A lehetetlen kék szemei kerekre tágultak, a bársonyos rózsaszín - de mindig kissé cserepes - ajkai pedig enyhén elnyíltak egymástól. Mindketten megbabonázva bámultak.

Megan ebben a pillanatban jött rá, hogy ez a Dean, AZ a bizonyos Dean.  
A koronás srác teljesen megzavarodva jött le a színpadról, meg sem hallva, ahogy a királynője szól hozzá, hiszen a nyitó táncot nekik kellett volna megejteni. Egymás elé érve, Dean átöleli a másik fiút, és könnyek futnak le az arcán. Nem érdekli mit pusmognak a többiek. Aztán egy sötét hajú lány lép hozzá, miközben hallja a nevét: Meg... nem tudva mit is csinál, leveszi a fejéről a koronát, és a lány kinyújtott kezébe adja, aki először meglepődik, de aztán szélesen mosolyogva a fejére illeszti a koronát, és visszamegy a színpadra a másik még magához sem tért királynő mellé. Megfogja a kezét, majd a magasba lendíti összekulcsolt kezeiket, és fennhangon mondja:

\- Távozott a király, éljen a két királyné!  
S azon mód megcsókolja a "hitvesét", aki meglepő módon hagyja ezt. Döbbent csend, majd üdvrivalgás tör ki a bálozók közt. A DJ kihasználva a zűrzavart, egy ütősebb számot pakol fel. Végre Dean és Cas is magához tér, és együtt rohannak ki a csendesebb előtérbe.  
Hát, ezt a Valentin Napi Bált, senki nem fogja elfelejteni!

*

Mivel a bálról sokan ki-be sétáltak, ezért Dean az impalája felé húzza Cast.  
\- Szóval megvetted... azt mondtad, ha felnősz, lesz egy olyan kocsid, mint az a matchbox, amit nekem adtál... és így lett.  
\- Igen, így. Szállj be! Belül kényelmesebb, és melegebb is van, ha felkapcsolom a fűtő berendezést, mint itt kint.  
Ám mikor Cas előre akart beülni, Dean a hátsó ajtó felé intett.  
\- Mindjárt én is megyek hátra. Ott kényelmesebb valamivel, csak felkattintom a fűtést, és bekapcsolom a háttérzenét. 

Hamarosan mindketten a kocsi hátsó ülésén voltak, és meghitten beszélgetni kezdtek. Sok téma felmerült köztük, s fel sem tűnt nekik az idő múlása. Dean később már nem tudott visszaemlékezni, hogy melyikük kezdeményezte köztük a csókot, de azt hiszi: ő lehetett.

Feltörtek belőlük a régóta elfojtott vágyak, és a zöld szemű fiú azon kapta magát, hogy a félmeztelen Cashez tapad, mohón csókolja végig a testét - hosszasabban elidőzve a mellbimbóknál -, majd rátérve a hasfalra, izgatottan remegő ujjaival, már társa nadrágjának a cipzárján kutakodik.

Sosem csinálta még senkinek ezt, csak látott néhány videót, és álmodott róla, így amikor előtte volt a vágyott testrész, hezitálás nélkül borította be apró puszikkal, de rövidesen a nyelvével kényeztette, s aztán elnyelt belőle amennyit csak tudott. Forrón lüktetett ő is a nadrágjában, ám először adni akart. Cas nyögései, zihálása töltötték be a kocsi csendjét a halk háttérzene mellett, és ahogy Dean nevét kiejtette a száján, mint valami fohászt, már ettől képes lett volna a nadrágjába élvezni.

Időnként felnézett az őt elbűvölő varázslatosan kék szempárba - amikor épp nyitva volt - s olyankor elmosolyodott, amennyire ebben a helyzetben lehetségesnek tartotta, megengedett magának néhány zümmögő hangot, ami láthatóan jobban feltüzelte szerelmét. Egyre jobban belejött, nyelve pedig fáradhatatlan kavargott, ahogy kiengedte, majd ritmusban újra a szájába szívta a hímtagot.

 

Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire jó lesz, és mennyire élvezni fogja. Reszkető kezeivel is ott simította, ahol csak elérte a bársonyos bőrt. Egyszerre érezte, hogy Cas teste megfeszül, és kicsit hangosabb nyögések közepette próbálja figyelmeztetni közelgő gyönyörére, de Dean nem enged, és tovább munkálkodik szépséges szájával, aminek másodperceken belül el is nyerte a jutalmát.

Kicsit furcsa volt, és sós, de lenyelte, mert akarta, ahogy ezt az elképesztően csodálatos srácot is. Minden sejtjével, lélegzetével, gondolatával akarta, szerette, kívánta Őt. Most pedig felmászott hozzá, hogy újra csókolhassa. Önkéntelen hozzádörgölőzött, s ez rögtön eszébe juttatta, hogy túl sok ruha takarja a testét. Villámgyorsan lehántotta magáról a feleslegesnek tartott ruhadarabokat, és segített partnerének is megszabadulni tőle. Végre csak a túlfűtött, forró bőrük ért egymáshoz.

Szenvedélyesen csókolták, simogatták egymást, egészen addig, míg Cas újra harcra kész lett. Ekkor a zöld szemű fiú előhorgászott a kocsi ajtajából néhány tasak törlőkendőt - amit a kocsi hátsó ablakába hajított -, meg egy kis adag síkosítót, amivel mindkettejüket bekente. A tubust pedig a kendők mellé dobta, mert úgy gondolta: még szükség lehet rá. Visszatért szerelme csókolásához, miközben simogató kezeivel összefogta a farkukat, majd ritmikusan mozgatni kezdte rajtuk a kezét fel és le.

Hamarosan együtt élték át a gyönyört - Cas immár másodszor - és egymásra omolva lihegtek. S amint Deannek volt elég ereje - nem érdekelte a köztük lévő ragacsos nedvesség - újra csak a kék szemű fiút akarta csókolni. Persze később megtisztította a kendővel magukat. Megint beszélgettek, aztán újra csókolták egymást, Cas is viszonozta Dean szívességét, mikor lassan ráeszméltek, ideje lenne tovább állni. Felöltöztek, előre ültek, megvitatták a dolgot pro és kontra, majd úgy döntöttek: ma nem akarnak elválni egymástól. Cas megnézte a mobilját, s egy üzenet várta Megtől, hogy ne várja haza, mert ma máshol tölti az éjszakát, s így meg is oldódott, hogy hova menjenek. 

*

Alig értek a szoba belsejébe, mindjárt csókolni kezdték egymást, s ha kissé nehezen is, de kuncogva, nevetve eljutottak az ágyig. Mire odaértek, nem volt rajtuk semmi, ellenben az ágyig egy ruhákkal teli ösvény vezetett. Játékosan birkóztak kicsit - közben Cas előásta a párnája alól a saját síkosítóját, némi óvszerrel egyetemben -, végül a játék lassú szerelmi évődéssé alakult. 

\- Annyit álmodtam erről... - súgta elfulladva Dean.  
\- Miről? ... Mesélj. Kíváncsivá tettél - cirógatta a mellkasát Cas.  
\- Tudtad, hogy álmaim nagy részében mindig angyalként láttalak? Mindig megmentettél. Aztán megragadtál, és repültünk... annak ellenére, hogy nagyon félek a repüléstől... de Veled más volt, és imádtam... aztán valahogy mindig egy hatalmas fészekben kötöttünk ki, ahol aztán ezt csináltuk... - sorolta a zöld szemű srác, majd demonstrálva az elmondottakat végig csókolta Cas kipirult, hamvas bőrét.

Lement egész az öléig, de a kék szemű fiú kikönyörgött tőle egy hosszabb csókot, s ezután újra visszatért "déli irányba". Azt sem tudta, hogy simogassa, vagy csak mohón nyalja, és csókolja a csupasz bőrt. Így hát megtette mindet, változó sorrendben. Nem lévén tapasztalata az ösztöneit használta, ami eddig remekül bevált. Annyira, hogy hamarosan Cas egy vonagló rendetlenséggé változott alatta.

Most épp a síkosítós ujjaival masszírozta szerelme bársonnyal bevont acélos hímtagját, miközben nyelvével annak bejáratánál kavargott egy buja, szemérmetlen, szégyentelen táncot. Sóhajok, nyögések, és elfojtott káromkodások töltötték meg a levegőt. Hamarosan kettő, majd némi szünet után három síkos ujj siklott Casben, aki "remegő pocsolyává kezdett olvadni", Dean egyre ügyesebbé váló technikája miatt. Végül a nyögések értelmes szavakba formálódtak:

\- Istenem... Dean... gyere... nem bírom tovább...  
Végig simított magán - kicsit türelmetlen mozdulattal, magára hengergette a vékony gumit - majd bőségesen bevonta a farkát a folyékony zselével, sőt még locsolt Cas bejáratához is. Oda igazította magát, lassan hatolt be, megállt, hogy ellenőrizze: minden rendben. Mikor társa remegőn bólintott, tovább haladt egészen a legmélyebb részig. Ott aztán megállt. Szerelme szűk volt és forró. Ő pedig úgy érezte: szétfeszíti az öröm... olyan, mintha most ért volna haza. Csókban forrtak össze, aztán Cas kérlelni kezdte, hogy mozogjon.

Lassan indult, minden jelet keresve, hogy nehogy több fájdalmat okozzon, mint amennyit feltétlen szükséges, de szerelme jól volt. Mosolygott, és különös, gyönyörű kék szemeiben annyi érzelem kavargott, ami fogva tartotta Deant. S nemcsak fogva tartotta, de el is bűvölte, megbabonázta, foglyul ejtette. Ám ez édes fogság volt, aminek minden másodpercét, minden mozdulatát élvezte a végletekig, s azt akarta, hogy kedvese is érezze ugyanezt. Fokozatosan emelt a ritmuson, amit szerelme mozdulataival, nyögéseivel is ösztönzött. Cas hirtelen szemeit szorosra zárva, fejét hátra szorítva, teste ívbe feszült, és Dean érezte kedvese közéjük szorult farkán a lüktetést, és elárasztotta őket a nedveivel, miközben saját hímtagján érzékelte a pulzáló szorításokat. Még néhány erőteljesebb mozdulat, elhozta az ő csukott szemhéjai mögött a színes, szikrázó gyönyört, majd Cas testére omlott lihegve.

Érezte szerelme szívének minden dobbanását, ami szinkronban dobogott az övével. Egy darabig nem tudott megmozdulni, de végül kinyomta remegő kezeivel magát, kicsusszanva Casből, mellé hengeredett, de azonnal magához nyalábolta, és csókolta. A legkevésbé sem zavarta a nedvesség, és a lucskosság, ami közöttük volt, mert csak ölelni, és csókolni akarta ezt az igazi angyali fiút, akire jó ideje úgy gondolt: ahol Cas van, ott van ő is otthon. 

*

Nem tudta megmondani hányszor szeretkeztek az éjszaka folyamán. Elmentek egy gyors zuhanyra, de ott sem tudták távol tartani egymástól a kezeiket. Ettek. Pontosabban kuncogva etették egymást, aztán visszabújtak az ágyba, ahol aztán Cas viszonozta az általa adott szívességeket. Sosem tudták megállni, hogy ne dédelgessék egymást. Végül hajnal felé kifáradva, és összegabalyodva aludtak el. 

\---

Másnap reggel boldogan ébredtek, együtt reggeliztek, és fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy már tornyosulnak a kapcsolatuk felett a viharfelhők.  
Telefonszámot cseréltek, és megbeszéltek egy újabb találkát. Deannek nem akaródzott elválni Castől, talán tudat alatt megérezte, hogy valami közéjük fog állni... megint. Castiel mosolyogva nyugtatgatta: nem kell aggódnia, hiszen hamarosan újra élvezhetik egymás társaságát: szó szerint. Végül egy hosszabb csók váltása után Dean útra kelt, és ahogy nézett vissza szerelmére, újra érzett egy kis fura érzést, de gyorsan elhessegette magától. 

A Végzet kerekei pedig mozgásba lendültek, ami egy telefonhívás formájában érkezett Cashez. Az apja telefonált, ellentmondást nem tűrően közölte, hogy Ausztráliába kell költözniük azonnal, mert az anyja állapota rosszabbodott, és csak ott van mód a kezelésre, és Cast ez roppant idegessé tette.

Fel - alá mászkált a szobában, végül kirontott az erkélyre, hogy levegőt kaphasson. Remegő kezeivel próbálta tárcsázni Deant, de annyira reszketett, hogy kiesett a kezei közül a mobil, és alá hullott. Őrülten rohant lefelé, de nincs szerencséje. A mobil nemcsak darabokra tört, de a memória kártyás része a kanálisban kötött ki. Nem tudta fejből Dean számát, és azonnal indulnia kellett. Tehetetlen dühében sírni kezdett, de ez nem segített változtatni a tényeken. Annyi ideje maradt, hogy Megnek firkált valamit, aztán feldúltan becsomagolt, taxit hívott, és kiment a reptérre. Később Meg nem is értette pontosan miről van szó, csak annyit hámozott ki a krix-kraxból, hogy barátja és lakótársa elutazott a kenguruk földjére...

*

Dean várta, hogy Cas érte jöjjön. Úgy beszélték meg, hogy nála találkoznak legközelebb. A zöld szemű fiú az idő múlásával egyre türelmetlenebb lett, bár először még azzal magyarázta, hogy Cas talán nem talált megfelelő ruhát... bár nem is kellene, úgyis letépi róla. Aztán ahogy telt az idő, nyugtalanná vált. Főleg hogy próbálta hívni, de csak a hangposta jelentkezett. 

Idegességében, és aggodalmában végig telefonálta a közeli kórházakat, a rendőrörsöt, de mikor ez sem hozott eredményt, úgy döntött: oda megy Casékhez. Csöngetett, kopogott. Semmi válasz. Tudta hol a tartalék kulcs, mert Cas megmutatta neki. Elővette, és beillesztette a zárba. Bejutva a lakásba körül nézett. Valami nem stimmelt. Azaz semmi. Cas szobájában a szekrény üres, a fiókok tessék - lássék félig nyitva voltak, de ott sem talált semmi érdemlegest. 

Itt hagyott! Nyilalt bele a fájó gondolat. De miért? Dean frusztráltsága dühbe csapott át, és ennek néhány ártatlan bútor látta kárát, de ez sem hozott számára megkönnyebbülést. Végül zokogva rogyott össze, amiért az egyetlen szerelme így bánt vele. 

* 

Cas nem tehetett semmit az apja szigora ellen, na és persze súlyosan beteg anyját sem akarta megbántani, aki akár bele is halhat, ha itt sem találnak neki gyógymódot. Emiatt Castiel szinte darabokra hullott lelkileg, hiszen fontos a családja, de most úgy érezte: sokkal fontosabb lenne neki Dean, hogy tartsa benne a lelket.

Őrlődött, hiszen nem akart apjával szembeszállni, tudván tudva: neki az élete szerelme az anyja, ahogy számára Dean. Össze kellett szednie minden erejét, de a fájdalom, hogy úgy tűnik magára hagyta a szerelmét: marta belülről. El kellett zárnia, magába temetnie az érzelmeit. Csak így bírhatja ki, amíg újra egymás útjába sodorja őket a Sors.

*

Dean, mivel minden variációt végig gondolt, és nem tudta mi történt, egy ideig bús komor volt, aztán csajozni kezdett, de inkább csak egyéjszakás kalandokba merült, nem akart senkihez többé kötődni, senki sem képes betölteni az űrt, amit érzett a lelkében. Eltemette magában az érzéseit egy sötét hajú, kék szemű srác iránt, bár furcsamód a legtöbb lány akit vonzónak talált, hasonló paraméterekkel rendelkezett, természetesen eltekintve a nemtől. 

***


	4. Negyedik találkozás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Újra el telt öt év, s most egy bankban futnak a fiúk össze...

Öt évvel később - huszonegy évesen - mégis összefutnak egy bankban. 

Dean vár a sorára, közben idegesen hol a bank, hol pedig a saját órájára néz. Felpittyeg a kijelző, újabb sorszám, újabb ügyfél. Legszívesebben máshol lenne, de muszáj intéznie a számláját. Valami hülye tévedés lehet. Hiányzik róla vagy száz dollár. Körül néz. Észreveszi a vizes ballont, amiből a szomjas ügyfelek ihatnak ebben a száraz levegőjű helyiségben. Feláll, és odaballag ráérősen. A gombot megnyomva kitölti magának papírpohárba a jéghideg ásványvizet, majd belekortyol, de közben automatikusan körbehordozza a tekintetét a várakozókon. 

Egy szőke bombázó. Rózsaszínre festett telt ajkak. Hmm. Közelébe sem ér - semmit sem jelent - egy másik, kissé repedezettnek látszó, bársonyos, plüss ajkakhoz képest. Mostanában amúgy sem gerjed a kurvás stílusra. Aztán egy helyes, szomszédlány stílusú barna csajszi. A fürtjei aranyosan göndörödnek a nyakába, a fejét ismerősen félre dönti... a franc. Neki meg ő nem jönne be. Legalább is másodszorra tuti nem. Bár nem is akar senkivel egynél többször lenni. Minek is. Újabb kis korty. Ó... ott a sarok felé van egy ígéretes szőke srác. Hmm. Észrevette, hogy végig stírölte. Mosolyog. Dean is így tesz, amíg meg nem látja a szemeit. Nem olyan, de hasonlít valakijére, akit nagyon el akar felejteni, de egyszerűen képtelen rá.  
Tovább viszi a tekintetét, és ekkor úgy érzi egy pillanatra, hogy szédül. A sötét fürtös - most keltem ki az ágyból, miután jót szeretkeztem - haj, ami édesen kunkorodik a füle mögött. A rózsaszín telt ajkai, amit szünet nélkül csókolni szeretne, s mindezek tetejébe a kibaszott, átható kék szemei, amiben el tudna merülni órákon át. Ruganyosan mozog felé, már a mosolyától el tudna élvezni... de nem. Nem fogja ezt ennyivel megúszni! Azt már nem! Hozzá ér, félénken rámosolyog, és megszólal:

\- Helló, Dean!   
Nem sok kellett hozzá, hogy a pohár - benne pár korttyal - a földön landoljon.   
Istenem! Ez a hang! Még szebb mint amilyenre emlékezett. Winchester! Szedd össze magad, és próbáld palástolni az érzelmeid! Gondolj, arra, hogy szó nélkül elhagyott. Az arca már a szokásos érzelem mentes álarc, amire épp most egy kicsi, gunyoros mosoly ült.

\- Szia, Cas! Hogy s mint?   
\- Dean! - szólítja újra Cas könyörgő hangsúllyal ejtve a nevét - Beszélnünk kell!  
\- Semmit nem kell... nekünk... - a hangja jeges.  
\- Kérlek, hallgass meg! - mondja, és megragadja Dean zakóját, ügyes mozdulattal egy cetlit csempészve a zsebébe. Ha nem hagyja, hogy beszéljen, legalább később, mikor megtalálja, elolvashatja, hogy okkal tűnt el az életéből, és nem saját önszántából. 

\- Engedj! - Pillant rá a zöld szemeivel, amiben nemcsak fájdalom, de a meg nem bocsátás is látszik. Ez ledermeszti Cast, és elengedi szerelmét.   
Ám Dean, mikor meglátja a zafír szemekben tükröződő fájdalmát, és a keletkező könnyeket, majdnem meginog. Majdnem. 

\- Hagyj, Cas! Túl léptem rajtad! - mondja ki könyörtelen.   
Nyilvánvaló hazugság, de a kék szemű srác beveszi, mivel a könnyfátyoltól nem látja jól kedvese arcát, a hangjában pedig elég a hidegség.  
Castiel megrándul, mintha arcul csapta volna. Elhátrál pár lépést tőle, majd megfordul és elsiet. Dean csak pár percig habozik, s kirohan utána.  
Ki a faszt izgat most száz dollár, amikor az élete értelméről, a lelki társáról van szó! Ám a habozása elég időt hagyott a másik fiúnak, hogy remekül felszívódhasson.

Dean legszívesebben üvöltött volna, hogy megszabaduljon a mellkasát feszítő fájdalomtól. Berohan egy mellék utcába, és a kuka mellé kirakott vékony fa rekeszeken tölti ki dühét, azokat csépelve, majd a falba öklözve, és a kukákat rugdosva.  
Későn villan az eszébe, hogyha kocsiba pattan, talán megtalálhatta volna, akit keres. Megpróbálja a lehetetlent. Beül imádott impalájába, de annyira remeg a keze az idegtől, hogy még a slusszkulcsot sem képes a helyére illeszteni.  
A kormányt üti, majd ráborulva zokogni kezd. Papír zsebkendőt keres a zsebeiben, észre sem véve, hogy egy fontos levélke a kocsi padlójára, az ülése alá csúszik. Mikor kissé megnyugszik, sikerül beindítania Babyt, és lassan körözni kezd a háztömb körül, ahol sejti Cast. 

Csakhogy az említett ezidő alatt a közeli motel szobájában sírva csomagol. Nem kellett volna ide jönnie. Az összes lelki sebe felszakadt, és vérzik. És nincs rá gyógyszer: csak Dean... de neki ő nem kell... 

Pedig ha tudná, hogy épp e pillanatban is őt keresi... 

*

\- Te, Dean! - kiabál az öccse, kilógva a kocsiból, amit éppen takarított. - Azt hiszem ez a cetli neked szól.   
\- Mutasd! - mohón kikapja Sam kezéből a papírost. - Elolvastad? - kérdi vádlón.  
\- Nem. De láttam a megszólítást, így tudtam: a tied.

Azonnal felismeri az írást, bár szálkásabbak a betűk, nem olyan kerekek, mint amilyennek ismeri. Ez Cas üzenete... de mikor? Majdnem egy hete futottak össze a bankban.  
Mindegy. Az üzenet a lényeg. Végig olvassa. Majd pár perc elteltével megint. Hisztérikusan nevetni kezd, majd imádkozni. Az üzenet egy telefonszámot is tartalmaz. Zaklatottan nyomogatja a billentyűket, majd a felhangzó szignált meghallva újra kezdi. Most lassabban pötyögtet, minden számra odafigyelve. Semmi. A hívott szám nem elérhető. 

\- Kurva telefonok! - kiabálja. Ebből Sam már sejti, hogy a fivére megint kiborul, és holnap másnapos lesz. Nem áll az útjába, mert tudja, hogy ilyenkor képtelen ész érvekkel hatni rá. Majd utána. De fáj neki, hogy megint össze kell illeszteni a testvére darabjait. Persze megteszi, mint már annyiszor. Majd holnap próbál egy kis lelket verni belé. Ma pedig hagynia kell, hagy tomboljon, ha szükségét érzi. 

***


	5. Az utolsó három találkozás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Újabb két évig keresi Dean megszállottan Cast, mire segítséggel a nyomára akad.
> 
> ((Igazából lerövidítettem az időt, mert nem akartam, hogy tovább legyenek távol egymástól a fiúk.))

Sam meglátogatja a testvérét az egyetemétől nem messze lévő motelsorban. Dean itt rendezkedett be. Az elmúlt két évben megszállottan próbált Castiel nyomára akadni, de valahogy mindig - akár egy marék víz a szomjazó ujjai közül - kipereg, elsiklik, megfoghatatlan a számára. Csakhogy Sam pontosan tudja: Dean olyan akár egy véreb. Ha valamibe "beleakasztja a fogait", akkor azt nem fogja elengedni. 

\- Hoztam neked pitét!  
\- Most nincs szükségem rá, Sammy. Nem vagyok éhes!  
Dean, amint nem kér pitét? A testvére ebből már sejti, hogy valami baj van. Nem is emlékszik olyanra, hogy a bátyja visszautasított volna bármilyen pitét, hacsak nem rontotta el a gyomrát. Bár talán még akkor sem. 

\- Dean! Enned kell!  
A bátyja rá sem figyel. Csak mintegy magának motyogja.  
\- Telefonálok Ashnek! Ha valaki, hát ő biztos megtalálja! Ez az! Hogy ez miért nem jutott előbb az eszembe?  
Hirtelen megdermed, s mint aki álomból ébred úgy néz az öccsére, aki a pités dobozt a kezében tartja.

\- Heya, Sammy! Add csak ide azt a pitét! Most nagyon jól fog jönni.  
Felnyitja a dobozt, kivéve a sütit beleharap, és teleszájjal vigyorogva veszi fel a telefonját, hogy régi haverját hívja. 

* 

Azt hiszem találtam valamit - közli Ash. - Átküldtem az anyagot hozzád, benne minden fontos infó! És Dean! Jössz nekem eggyel!

\- Amit csak akarsz, Dr. Badass, amit csak akarsz! - ígéri Dean letéve a telefont.  
Alig várja, hogy megnézhesse az e-mailt, amiben benne van, hogy hol is tartózkodik e pillanatban élete szerelme...

Átfutja a tartalmát, majd kiabál az öccsének:  
\- Sammy! Vannak olyan ruháink, ami egy estélyen megfelelő?  
\- Persze! A szekrényünk legmélyén, amikor Halloweenkor James Bondnak öltöztél, és nekem is be kellett, de mindig azt mondtad: olyan vagyok, mint egy pincér... de mért kérdezed? - kiáltott Sam vissza. 

\- Mert szükségünk lesz rá. - teszi hozzá Dean csendesebben, mikor testvére bejött végre hozzá a szobába. - Be kell jutnunk egy előkelő partira...  
\- Ne is mondd! Ott lesz Castiel is!  
\- Honnan tudod?  
\- Honnan tudom? Onnan, ember, hogy veled lassan már semmilyen témáról nem lehet beszélgetni az utóbbi két évben, ha nem őt hozom szóba! - Sammy hangja csendes, még az enyhe vád mellett is kicsendül a hangjából: bár megtalálná a bátyja Cast, és boldog lehetne újra.

*  
Az estélyen:

Dean szívdöglesztően nézett ki a tuxedoban, amit magára öltött. Sam is jól festett, de nem érhette utol a bátyját, akit most a remény hatott át, és ez egyébként is ragyogóvá tette.  
Magában már számtalan verziót lejátszott hogy mit fog majd mondani, és hogy Cas nem fog tudni neki ellenállni. 

Körülhordozta kíváncsian a tekintetét, átsiklott az őt alélón csodáló szempárokon. Őt csak egy szempár érdekelte, s rövid időn belül rá is talált. Már épp elő lépett volna a tömegből, hogy Cas is észrevehesse, amikor egy szép nő csatlakozott hozzá, birtoklóan belé karolva.  
Dean kapva kapott az alkalmon, mikor egy őt bámuló - szemmel láthatóan gazdag, és unatkozó csitri - próbált vele beszédbe elegyedni, és megkérdezte: ki az a nő, a jóképű srác oldalán. A lány hagyta, hogy Dean bizalmaskodva belekaroljon.

\- Ő Hannah Heaven... és bárkit megkap, akit csak akar. Most pedig ezt a sötét hajú, csini srácot akarja, de nagyon... - felelte a lány, akinek a hangjából hallatszott, hogy ma már kicsit túl lépte az italkeretét. - De mit érdekel ez téged, szivi? Vagy te voltál, akit Hannah a fiú kedvéért dobott? - kuncogta illumináltan.  
Dean akarata ellenére kissé erősebben tartotta most két kézzel a lányt, sőt egy picit meg is rázta.  
\- Mire akarsz ezzel célozni?  
\- Ó, édesem, gyönyörű vagy, de az eszed az nem sok... el akarja vetetni magát.  
\- Micsoda?  
\- Terhes lett, és most ez a srác kötelességtudatból el fogja őt venni.

Dean úgy érezte: hánynia kell. Cas megcsalta? Mondjuk egy ideje már nem találkoztak, de ezt akkor sem tehette! Felcsinált egy csajt, és most beházasodik a családjába? Nem, ez nem lehet igaz!  
Elindult megkeresni az öccsét, még épp hallotta, ahogy kihirdették a küszöbön álló házasságot. Tehát a hír igaz!

Már majdnem elérte a csevegésbe merült Sammyt, amikor egy ismerős hang érte utol:  
\- Helló, Dean!  
Nem, nem, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne! Bármit, csak ezt ne! De nem tudott ellenállni, önkéntelen felé fordult, és a kék szempár foglyul ejtette.

\- Szia, Dean. Beszélhetnénk? - kezdett bele újra.  
\- Mégis miről, Cas? Hogy felcsináltál egy milliomos lányt, és most eleget téve a becsület kódexnek feleségül is veszed?  
\- Én nem is...  
\- Nem, ne kezdd! Nem akarom tudni! - azzal belekarolt az eddig szótlanul mellette álló öccsébe, és vissza sem nézve magával hurcolta.  
Pedig ha veszi a fáradtságot, láthatta volna, hogy szerelme sápadtan, döbbenten áll, aztán ajkait dacosan összeszorítja, és elviharzik az arája felé.  
Most már tudja, amit tudnia kell. Nem lesz itt esküvő, az egyszer biztos! Nem érdekli, hogy mit akarnak a szülei, és ez egy jó parti... elege van az egészből! Ráadásul nem is tudta, hogy Hannah terhes. Ezek szerint mindent ő tud meg utoljára. Mert Dean csak az egyik vendégtől tudhatta meg ezt a súlyos pletykát. 

Visszaérve félre húzva egy kis szalonban, kérdőre vonja a lányt, aki kelletlen elismeri, hogy a hír igaz. Cas dühös lesz, mert mégis neki mikor akarta a tudomására hozni?  
Ekkor bevillan neki egy ötlet.  
\- Azt akartad, hogy azt higgyem: tőlem van! Igaz?  
A lány nem válaszol, ezért Cas hozzálépve, és a két karjánál fogva megrázza.  
\- Ugye, igaz?  
\- Engedj el, ez fáj!  
\- Neked fáj? Abba bele sem gondoltál, hogy ez nekem milyen fájdalmat okoz?  
\- Ugyan már... csak egy kis malőr... baleset volt...  
\- Baleset? Miféle baleset? Elbotlottál és ráestél egy faszra?  
Ez annyira képtelen, hogy még Cas is hisztérikusan nevet rajta.  
\- Egy valamire nem számítottál, "édes" Hannah! Történetesen én is a péniszeket szeretem!  
Azzal kiviharzott a szalonból - magára hagyva a tátott szájjal ledermedt lányt -, egyenest csomagolni, és ha lehet, megtalálni Deant, és addig kérlelni, csókolni, amíg meg nem érti, és meg nem bocsát neki. 

* 

Gabe lakásában néhány óra múlva: 

Gabriel - Castiel elveszettnek hitt idősebb féltestvére, akivel csak pár hete találtak egymásra, de máris olyan, mintha együtt nőttek volna fel - kikérdezi öccsét az egész történetről. Nem hagyja, hogy kapkodjon. Leülteti, és az eddig sütött étellel kínálja. Kitálal egy adag mennyei illatú rakott krumplit, és közben hallgatja, amit Cas mesél neki. 

\- Abban egyet érthetünk, hogy amint megtaláltad őt, el kell magyaráznod mindent, és nem szabad hagynod, hogy makacsul lerázzon.  
\- Most azonnal mennem kell!  
\- Áá. Nem kell. És tudod miért nem? Mert tudom hol van.  
\- De hát honnan...?  
\- Hé, Cassie! Nekem is lehetnek titkaim! Most pedig zuhanyozz le, szedd rendbe magad, válts ruhát. Mire készen leszel, remélem itt lesz a szívszerelmed is. Ne kérdezz semmit, majd időben megtudod. Itt lesz, és ez a lényeg!

Cas engedelmeskedik. Annyira összekuszálódtak benne a dolgok, és annyira hinni akar a tesójának. Gabe vicces srác, de ilyenben sosem tréfálna vele.  
Gabe megvárta, amíg a testvére megeresztette a zuhanyt, és utána tárcsázott. Alig csöngött párat, már fel is vették. 

\- Szia, édes Szamószám! Azért hívtalak, hogy megkérdezzem: a bátyád Dean, ugye egy Castiel nevű srácba szerelmes? Igen? Oké. Tudom, hogy depressziós, de mindjárt elmúlik. Vedd rá, ha kell: vonszold el őt a lakásomra! Igen. De előtte lökd be a zuhany alá, hogy szalonképesen nézzen ki. Nem, drága gumicukrom, nem hülyültem meg!  
Castiel itt van nálam - eltartotta a fülétől a telefont, mert egy artikulátlan örömsikoly hallatszott - Köszi, most majdnem megsüketültem... Hogyan? Ja, az öcsém... féltestvérem, de ez most mindegy. Csináld amit mondtam, és legyetek itt egy órán belül! Oké! Puszi a hasadra, és alá egy arasszal! Behajtom ám rajtad! Na, pusszancs!

Letéve a telefont, nagy lendülettel lökött egy nyalókát a szájába, mint mindig amikor elégedett magával, és most nagyon is az volt. 

*

Az első húsz percben - amíg magyarázkodtak egymásnak a testvéreik - ott voltak a háttérben, hátha szükség lesz a támogatásukra. Ám mikor elcsendesedett a szoba, és belesve látták, hogy minden rendben, hiszen Dean és Cas nagyon belemerültek egymásba, akkor írtak egy cetlit, hogy ne aggódjanak, mert ők ketten meg Deanék lakásában lesznek. 

Mindebből a két hányatott sorsú szerelmes nem is vett tudomást, mert most csak ők ketten léteztek egymás számára. 

\- El sem tudom mondani, mennyire hiányoztál! - susogta Cas kedvese nyakába.  
\- De közel sem annyira, ahogy Te nekem! Megőrülök Érted! - súgta vissza Dean, és csókok garmadával hintette tele párja arcát, nyakát, fülét, amíg rá nem talált a szájára. - Többet ne csináld ezt velem, hogy eltűnsz, mert belehalok!  
\- Ígérem, nem fogom. - válaszolta Cas, miközben hagyta, hogy Dean kihámozza a ruháiból, és ő is segített neki mindentől megszabadulnia. Mindketten meztelen feküdtek már az ágyban, miután számtalan csókkal borították be egymás testét.

Adj egy párnát, Baby! Szeretni akarlak! - suttogta Cas bőrébe Dean, ő pedig szó nélkül átnyújtott egyet a feje mellől. A zöld szemű fiú elvette a párnát, és óvatosan alátámasztotta szerelme tökéletes hátsófelét. Alányúlva megmasszírozta a félgömböket, majd odahajolt a rózsaszín lyukhoz, hogy nyelvet öltsön bele.  
Mialatt dolgozott a nyelvével, Castől érkezett egy elnyújtott nyögés, és combjait széjjelebb tárta. Deanhez elérkezett az üzenet. Jobban dolgozva kavargott a nyelvével, míg Cas a csípőjével mozogva, kezdte finoman csiszolni az arcát. Dean felnézett a lábak közül, és kiszakadt belőle egy nyögés. Castiel szeme csukva volt, alsó ajkát beharapta, s közben morzsolta a mellbimbóját. Másik kezével pedig a saját farkát simogatta.

Ez volt az egyik legforróbb dolog, amit Dean valaha is látott életében. A zöld szemű srác pedig folytatta a nyelvmunkáját, ami társából vadabb nyögdécseléseket váltott ki.

\- Ah, Ah, Aaaah, Óóóó.... Deeeaaannn... Ó, a faszba... igen... igennnnn....  
Dean nemcsak kemény volt már, hanem majdnem el is élvezett a hangjától. Ügyetlenül megragadta a síkosítót, véletlen talán kicsit többet is nyomott, mint kellett, de ez legyen a legnagyobb gond most. Kent az ujjaira, majd odavitte Cas bejáratához, és kisebb mozdulattal, lassan átküzdötte magát a gyűrű alakú záróizmokon. 

\- Olyan szűk, és forró vagy Cas... Istenem! Alig várom, hogy benned legyek! - szólt halk, rekedtes hangon. Castiel felnyögött a szavaitól, aki folytatta a munkát a második ujjával, csatlakoztatva az első mellé, finom nyújtással előkészítve a terepet. Cas pedig önkéntelen ringatta rá magát az ujjaira, kezdett szétesni. Dean pedig egyre biztosabbá vált abban, hogy ha tovább bámulja így szerelmét, érintetlen fog elmenni.

Lehajtotta fejét mozgó ujjaihoz, és mohó nyelvét is csatlakoztatta a játékba. Cas egyre jobban nyöszörgött, és ringatta magát Dean arcához. A sötét hajú srác testét verejték borította, izmai remegtek, s háta ívben hajlott az ágyról, amikor Dean a harmadik ujját is bedolgozta. 

\- Óóóó, Igennnn! Még csináld... Deeeaaan! Szeretném, ha már bennem lennél!  
A sötét mézszín szőke fiú épp most talált rá szerelme belső, különleges pontjára.  
\- Aaahhh, igeeen... éppen ott... Dean!

Castiel remegett, és elengedett egy apró sikolyt, ahogy kedvese párszor végig húzta a dudoron az ujját.

\- Édes, kész vagyok! Kérlek, ne várass tovább!

Dean feltérdelt, felszakította a csomagolást, az óvszert magára hengergette, és kent még rá síkosítót, majd odaillesztette magát Cashez.

\- Hé, ne várass! - érkezett a morgós tiltakozás, miközben a lábait szerelme derekára kulcsolta, hogy ezzel is közelebb húzza magához.

\- Benned leszek mindjárt - nyögte mélyen, és koncentrált, hogy értelmesen tudjon fogalmazni -, csak nem akarok elmenni úgy, hogy még nem vagyok benned...  
Az utolsó szavai után, pedig egy erőteljesebb nyomással csúszott egyre mélyebbre. Dean karja remegett, alig tudta tartani magát, de a puszta vágya erősebb volt. Otthon van, végre otthon. Amivel úgy érzi, hogy teljes. 

\- Dean! Mozogj!  
Nem kellett neki kétszer mondani. A vállára rakta Cas bal lábát.  
Elkezdte egy lassú tolóerővel, amit aztán egyre gyorsított.  
A szoba visszhangzott a ziháló sóhajoktól, mély nyögésektől, és magas hangú nyöszörgésektől.

Casnek beakadt a másik lába Dean válla alatt, de egy mozdulattal segített ezen, s kihasználta a változást ebben a helyzetben, hogy a tolóerő most más szögben esett.  
\- Caaas... baszki... te édes angyal! Annyira nedves vagy... és szűk... forró... annyira jóóóó! Bassza meg!  
\- Mmm... Umm... Keményebben... erősebben... igen ott... Dean! Gyerünk! Basszál erősebben! ... Kefélj a matracba!

A zöld szemű srác, szerelme mocskos szavai hatására elvesztette a kontrollját, és vadabbul kezdte lökni. Csípője gyorsabb és keményebb ritmusban mozgott, és nézte, ahogy verejték csöpögött le az arcán, amint társa újra lenyúlt és erőteljesen mozgatta a kezét a saját farkán.

Csak két nagyobb lökés, és Casből kiszakadt egy hangos üvöltéssel Dean neve. Látva a fehér ragacsos folyadékot Castiel testén, s érezve a pulzáló szorításokat a farkán, ez átlökte őt is a gyönyör kapuján. Érezte, ahogy beleélvez lüktetve szerelme testébe. Ráomlott, és csak motyogta, akár egy imát a nyakhajlatába:

\- Cas, Cas, bassza meg... szeretlek, Cas!  
Úgy feküdtek, összezárva, remegve, amíg Castiel lábai enyhén zsibbadni nem kezdtek. Lassú mozgással csúszott le és ki belőle, a verejtéktől csillogó bőrön. Dean lihegett Castiel bőrén, élvezve az érzést ahogy az ő szeretőjének hosszú, karcsú ujjai beletúrtak a hajába. 

Egymást ölelve feküdtek ott, nem törődve a forró, ragacsos nedvvel, ami szerelméből szivárgott vissza a lepedőre, egyesülve alattuk. Ennyi kényelmetlenség belefér, ha azt ölelheti, aki az élete értelme. Mégis hálás volt az enyhe szellőnek, ami belibbent a nyitott ablakon kissé lehűtve testüket.

Cas szólalt meg rekedten:  
\- Én is szeretlek! - simogatta szerelme mellkasát a másik kezével.  
És Dean boldogan kuncogott.  
\- Az jó... mert marha kínos lett volna, ha csak én adom ki magam a szexelés után.  
Castiel nevetett, és mintákat rajzolt Dean bőrére.

\- Zuhanyozás, és alvás? - vetette fel.  
\- Jól hangzik! - csókolta meg angyalát.

Feltornázták magukat az ágyból, s míg Dean meztelen maradva lepedőt cserélt, Cas gyorsan lezuhanyzott. Mikor visszajött, társa egy gyengéd csókot nyomott a homlokára, és hagyta, hogy lefeküdjön, mellőzve a pizsamát, vagy alsógatyát. Dean sietett a zuhannyal, de mire visszaért, Cas már aludt. Mellé bújt szorosan, mire szerelme megfordult, karjával átölelte a mellkasát, s hozzásimulva aludt tovább. Dean mélyet sóhajtott.  
Beletúrt a sötét tincsek közé. Apró puszit hintve a fülére suttogta:  
\- Ott vagyok otthon, ahol Te vagy!  
S nézte, ahogy szerelme álmában mosolyog.

* 

Reggel Cas kávé illatra ébred, majd rövidesen megjelenik Dean egy tálcával a kezében, rajta bőséges reggelivel: sült sonka és tojás, pirított toastokkal, szeletelt paradicsommal, szendvics kenyér dzsemmel, frissen facsart gyümölcslével, banánnal, és persze a forrón gőzölgő kávéval.

\- Nem tudtam mit szeretnél - szabadkozott Dean.  
\- Semmi baj, úgyis nagyon éhes vagyok. Ugye te is eszel velem?  
Dean evett már, de hogyan is utasíthatná ezt vissza? Kuncogva etették egymást, míg minden el nem fogyott.  
Dean pedig kivitt mindent a konyhába.  
\- Mit terveztél mára? - kérdezte évődve Cas.  
\- Hmm. Nem is tudom. Egy andalgó séta a helyi állatkertben, ebéd egy menő étteremben, netán egy mozi együtt? Vaaagy... maradhatnánk itt is egész nap az ágyban, és szeretkeznék Veled mindenféle testhelyzetben, aztán pizzát rendelnénk, vagy ami még jobb: pitét? Melyik tetszik? - Dean ravasz mosollyal kacsintott rá.

\- Mindegy, csak együtt lehessünk - érkezett a felelet -, döntsd el Te!  
\- Nos, ha engem kérdezel: ki sem engedlek az ágyból, amíg könyörgőre nem fogod!  
\- Arra ugyan várhatsz! - nevetett rá vissza Cas, majd mély csókban forrtak össze.  
Mikor elváltak ajkaik a zöld szemű srác így szólt:  
\- Tudod, Cas, amíg aludtál, és mialatt készítettem a reggelit, azon töprengtem, hogy mi lesz, ha valami megint közbe jön.  
\- Nem fog...  
\- Azt sosem tudhatod. Nem új a gondolat, már eszembe ötlött néhányszor... néhány ezerszer... és vettem neked... Szóval: itt egy tartalék telefon benne a számommal, ha lemerülne, vagy tönkre menne, elveszne a tiéd.  
\- Dean...  
\- Shhh. Hallgass. Nem tudnám újra átélni az egész kínszenvedést, hogy elveszíthetlek... és felírtam néhány cetlire a számom, a ruháidba tettem.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy mindenre gondolsz.  
\- Hogy mindenre, az költői túlzás, de igyekszem.  
\- Bárhogy is én hálás vagyok.  
\- Akkor mutasd meg, mennyire.  
Hamarosan újra csak nyögések, sóhajok, dörmögéssel vegyes káromkodások szimfóniája töltötte be a szoba légterét. 

* 

Castiel még aznap este hívást kapott az apjától, hogy vissza kell térnie Ausztráliába, mivel anyja állapota kritikussá vált. Szerencsére Dean előre látásának most nem volt akadálya, hogy Cas üzenetet hagyhasson szerelmének.  
Mégis a zöld szemű fiút egy fajta nyugtalansággal töltötte el. S bár minden nap beszéltek, ez neki kevés volt. Meg akarta őt lepni valamivel, és ehhez az kellett, hogy személyesen lássa. Tudta, hogy Cas nem hagyhatja ott most a családját, de neki meg már pokolian hiányzott, ezért úgy döntött: minden ellenérzése ellenére, hogy utána repül, pedig Dean utálta a repülést.  
Cas kijött elé a reptérre. Pontosan tudta, hogy szerelme mennyire gyűlöli az utazásnak ezt a módját, így nagyra értékelte, hogy megtette érte. De akkor lepődött meg a legjobban, mikor Dean, még ott a repülőtéren letérdelt elé, és megkérte a kezét, miközben átnyújtotta felé az eljegyzési gyűrűt. Boldogan sikkantva mondott igent, és Dean felegyenesedve felkapta, és körbe pördült vele a tengelye körül, mint egy bolondos tinédzser. Mindenki tapsolt, nevetett, és gratuláltak nekik. 

*

Epilógus:

Már a baráti körükből mindenki tudta, hogy Valentin nap lesz az esküvőjük, addigra Cas anyja is felgyógyulhat, és ha nem is költözhetnek vissza az Egyesült Államokba, de legalább Kanadába, ami azért közelebb van, és kocsival is át lehet gurulni. Dean ezt megkönnyebbüléssel vette tudomásul. 

Vettek egy kis tengerparti házat, ahol gyakran meglátogatta őket Sam és Gabe, hiszen ők sem laktak tőlük messze.  
Cas imádott Deannel sétálni a parton, akkor is amikor nem épp megfelelő volt erre az idő.  
Szerette akkor is, ha fújt a szél, esett az eső, pedig alaposan elázott, fázott és reszketett, de Dean mindig felmelegítette. Cas pedig előbb a kezével, majd a buja szájával kavarogva Dean farka körül fejezte ki a háláját, leszívva ezzel párja minden energiáját egy ideig. 

\- Most felmelegedtem - közölte Cas csendesen.  
\- Tudod, ha legközelebb dugni akarsz, mondd csak meg nyíltan, és akkor legalább megspóroljuk, hogy szarrá ázzunk - felelte Dean nevetve.  
\- Most kényelmesen érzem magam, de talán később... - mondta halkan a kék szemű.  
\- Igen? - kérdi párja várakozóan, de arra nem számított, amit az angyala szájából hallott.  
\- Majd akarlak keményen baszni, amíg csillagokat nem látsz! - súgta Cas vőlegénye fülébe.  
Dean teste megremegett, miközben válaszolt:  
\- Nos, akkor még remélem, hogy nagyon sokáig fog esni az eső!

*

Valentin Napi esküvőjük csodálatosra sikeredett. Ott volt Meg, és Lisa, - ők azóta is együtt voltak - akik még később a családjuk szorosabb részévé váltak, mivel Lisa kihordta Dean, Meg pedig Castiel gyerekét egy fajta béranyaként, mesterséges megtermékenyítéssel. A közelükben vettek házat, és nagyon jó kapcsolatot tartottak fent. 

A két kisfiú imádta mind a négyüket. Daniel külsőre olyan volt, mint Dean, de a szemei akár csak Casé, míg Chris inkább Castielre hasonlított, de a szemei olyan zöldek, mint Deané. 

\--- The End --- 

03.07. 2017 Tuesday 16:23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA tetszett a történetem, ne felejtsd el a végén megnyomni a kudos <3 gombot - csak egy mozdulatban kerül, és semmilyen kötelezettséggel nem jár. Köszönöm. <3


End file.
